


GRYFFINDOR LOVE-Chapter One

by madfics



Series: Gryffindor Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfics/pseuds/madfics
Summary: Ava has been in love with Neville for three years and she finally speaks to him. Will this end in love? Or heartbreak?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Character(s)
Series: Gryffindor Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732174
Kudos: 1





	GRYFFINDOR LOVE-Chapter One

Gryffindor Love  
A Harry Potter Parody

Chapter I  
Ava was sitting at the Gryffindor table one evening in early December, right before Christmas break. She was staring at one boy, the only boy she could ever love, but she could never get his attention. Neville was sitting down the table a few seats away, unnoticed by anyone, except Ava, who couldn’t take her eyes off him. The one thing she wanted was to be noticed by him, but after a year of practicing a conversation between them, she couldn’t bring herself to talk to him face-to-face.

“You’re staring again,” echoed a sing-song voice in Ava’s ear. It was Hermione, Ava’s third best friend, (the first was Luna, the second was Ginny). “You are in love I tell you, in love! You need to talk to him!”

“But how?” protested Ava. “He’s the love of my life and I haven’t talked to him once! How can I now knowing he won’t love me back?” Ava wanted Neville to love her, but sadly, it was not to be.

“Now who would say Neville doesn’t love you?” asked Hermione.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe Draco! Or anyone else who agrees with him!” Ava knew that Draco was someone (besides every other Slytherin) who bullied Neville, and her. She loathed him, and never wanted anything to do with him, but after overhearing Ava talk about Neville to Luna, Draco had said that Neville hated Ava. He claimed that Neville said this to Draco himself. Ava was heartbroken at the news but knew deep down in her heart that it wasn’t true.

“You know you can’t trust everything Draco says. You know for a fact that Neville doesn’t hate you,” said Hermione with a matter-of-fact tone.

“I know, I know,” sighed Ava. “I just can’t get what he said out of my head! Nothing helps!” She looked now at Hermione with pleading eyes, and Hermione knew what this meant. It meant that Ava wanted Hermione to do something that would help her.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up from the front table. He was wearing something quite odd for December. His robes were covered in pumpkins and skeletons, and it seemed that Dumbledore was still thinking about the wonderful Halloween night (Dumbledore himself started a big food fight that day and hit Professor McGonagall in the face with pie.) Once he stood he waved his hand, signaling the dinner’s start.

At once, the clatter of dishware against dishes began, and people began scooping huge amounts of food onto their plates. Students began dishing out chicken legs, ham slices, small seed cakes to huge mince pies. Dozens of different types of puddings made with all types of ingredients, and spices. Many pots of tea, lots of bottles of Butterbeer, and glasses of water to go around. The head table, where the teachers and head of house sat, got rounds of wine and the same food as the rest of the students.

The clanking and clanging of silverware against plates were annoying Ava. She was a vegetarian and she felt the chicken and ham were mocking her. But, nonetheless, she scooped a handful of diced potatoes and slapped them on her plate. She couldn’t find the carrots until she saw that they were right in front of Neville. Ava never did talk to Neville before, and why would she start now by asking for the carrots. She instead looked down the table for other vegetables.

Suddenly, a voice called her name. Someone she had only heard once before but knew it very well. It was- 

“Hey Ava!” shouted Neville. “Don’t you want these carrots?”

Ava was the only one who heard him, but she heard him loud and clear. She blushed so hard that it made her face burn like fire. She waited a whole five seconds before answering, and when she did, it was so soft not even Hermione, who was right by her ear, could hear her. 

“T-t-t-thank y-you…” Ava had mumbled so quietly. But it seemed that Neville knew what she said and replied, “Your welcome!” very loudly. Then he smiled at her and sat back down. Ava was as surprised as Hermione that Neville had smiled at her. This proved that Neville didn’t hate Ava, but considered her a friend to him.

It was the slight scream from Hermione that seemed to awaken Ava from her daydream.


End file.
